The Mask VS The Phantom of The Opera/Rap Meanings
'The Mask:' It's Party Time! So P-A-R-T! Y? (A direct quote from the movie, The Mask, The Mask suggests to party and asks a rhetorical question while using the wordplay of the spelling of Party with Y/Why.) Because I gotta a lot of flow filled with some smmmoookin rhymes! (continueing the quote from the last line "P-A-R-T! Y? Because I Gotta!" he gives off the reason that his rap skills are excellent. He also references another quote from The Mask "Smmmmmoookin!".) The Opera Ghost will be destroyed with all that tenor chorus noise (The Mask will destory The Phantom of The Opera because of his singing skills annoying him.) So forget Deadpool and Freakazoid, I'm the one you should avoid (The Mask says people should avoid him over similiar toonish heroes such as Marvel's Deadpool and Steven Spielberg's Freakazoid.) cause my toonish personality can outpass you in any french audition (The Mask contains the abilities of Toon Force (abilities of a cartoon character) to which he says he can do a better french impersination than The Phantom in any audition. This references three things, auditions for when trying out for a part in a play/opera, The Phantom of The Opera being a french novel, and a scene in The Mask, where The Mask portrays a stereotypical french man.) so I sentence you to a Red Death for ripping off The Spanish Inquistion (One of the disguises of The Phantom contained a costume as The Red Death from The Masque of the Red Death. "Sentence to death" is a court decision when someone is left to be executed. The Mask sets The Phantom to a violent death for his costume looking too similiar to Monty Python's The Spanish Inquistion, also known to fully dress in red.) as I flush you down your sewer home and turn your black lake to brown (The Phantom lives underneath the Opera nearby a black lake in the sewers. The Sewers is where commonly feces would go, so the Mask will flush The Phantom back to his lair and shit all over the place.) cause even Behind The Iron Mask is better then this cloaked gothic clown (Behind The Iron Mask is a musical based on Man in the Iron Mask which recieved poor reception to which The Mask says is still better than The Phantom, whom he calls a clown for his looks.) 'The Phantom of the Opera:' Speaking of clowns, let's discuss about a foolish loser named Stanley (The Phantom picks up The Mask's last line and turns it against him as he talks about Stanley Ipkiss, a weak man who'd become The Mask.) down on his luck in Edge City and was shown not to be so manly (Stanley resides in Edge City and was shown to a poor life and often beaten up by street punks.) until a cursed african mask faced him and soon his whole life became clear (His life would change when he bought an african mask for his girlfriend, but would try it on for himself finding out it was cursed.) which was to hang with Ace Ventura and try to Carrey Jim's Career (The Phantom says The Mask's life goal is just to be some comedic joke as he would have a crossover with Ace Ventura, a pet dective also played by Jim Carrey, and Carry the career of Jim Carrey, The Phantom uses wordplay on Carry/Carrey, The Mask was one of Jim Carrey's most famous films that would make him popular.) As this dweller from the cellers comes out from Gaston's Best Seller (The Phantom lives beneath the cellars of The Theatar as he comes from a french book by Gaston Leroux which would become a best seller.) Rhymes so Steller that my flow's got more magic than Penn & Teller (The Phantom uses magic tricks to sneak through the theater as he says his flow is more magical than magician duo, Penn & Teller.) You been outstaged by this Mastermind, so get out of this staged fight (Worplay for Staged twice in being served and later usesd in a biased fight, The Phantom insists that The Mask leaves because he lost to him.) Hope back onto your Dark Horse while I make The Music of The Night (This is a pun for Dark Horse Comics, the comic book series that created The Mask. This is also a reference to the famous Phantom of the Opera song, The Music of The Night.) 'The Mask:' That's not Music to my ears, like your '98 flick, it's just laughable (The Mask makes note of that last line and says his music is comedically terrible compared to the 1998 film of The Phantom of the Opera, which got incredibly low reviews.) on how I can make better entertainment with just balloon animals (In the movie, The Mask creates several balloon animals to which he says is more entertaining than The Phantom's movies.) I faced Lobo, The Joker, Marshall Law, and a Wildcat called Grifter (The Mask has faced several deadly comic book heroes and villains through many crossovers.) How 'bout I call you Old Volde, because I got your nose, mister (The Mask than asks The Phantom to compare him to Voldermort as both are darkcloaked villains with a lack of nose.) I have my readers fearing me in infamy for my disgusting imagery (The Mask comics are known for their gore and disturbing imagery which scar comic book readers alike.) while you live out in misery with the towns folk beating out your symphony (The Phantom however was only left to be beaten to death by the town folks.) So SOMEBODY STOP ME! Cause i'm on a roll while this guy attempts rape (The Mask references another famous quote from his movie, "SOMEBODY STOP ME!", as he says he's doing very well in this battle. He also mentions the time The Phantom attempted rape to actress, Christine.) But then again, who would make love to you with that weird looking face (The Mask then rethinks that it would make sense for The Phantom to attempt rape since his looks are horrifying.) 'The Phantom of the Opera:' The Mask Returns with a lousy diss about my facial parts (The Phantom finds The Mask's last line about his face to be performed lousy. This is also a reference to the comic, The Mask Returns.) but it's a hell of a lot better then your Early Concept Art (Early Concept Arts for The Mask were released on the internet as reactions were terrified from his looks. The Phantom points out his face while it may be ugly is still better than The Mask's Early Concept Face.) I'm dropping mics harder then I do with chandeliers, you pest (The Phantom in attempt of murder drops a chandelier in the theater as he compares that to dropping a mic, a phrase which is used to end a rap battle.) you're dropping sequels and destroyed the Nintendo Power contest (The Mask had a sequel known as Son of The Mask which took a long time to develop and originally had Jim Carrey in it until he quit which changed the entire movie concept. This change would affect a contest hosted by Nintendo Power which had a winner be a part of The Mask II, which never happened.) I'm a mysterious figure as i'm watching straight from Box Five (The Phantom watches his victims from Box Five, a part of the seating rows in the operahouse.) a once gory character who's now making cameos on Saturday Night Live (The Phantom sees The Mask being a once gory character in the comics turned into a comedic character of Jim Carrey. This also references a sketch in Saturday Night Live where Jim Carrey's "Family" is represented by all of Jim Carrey's characters including The Mask.) Because after selling out with animated shows and marketing toys (After the success of The Mask, it revolved around merchandise through toys and an animated series to which The Phantom calls him a sellout.) You created Son of The Mask, so like Rama, you better head to Hellboy! (Because of being a sellout, Son of The Mask was created, a sequel to The Mask which got very poor reviews and even being called one of the worst films of all time to which The Phantom reccomends The Mask should go to hell for this abomination. This is also a reference to Rama otherwise known as Hellboy, another character from Dark Horse Comics.) Category:The Mask VS The Phantom of The Opera Category:Season 4 Category:Rap Meanings